Christmas!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Everyone is at the Curtis's house hold for Christmas. TwoBit's sister gives them each something good. R&R!


Ok listen up from the bottom of my hart I did this here up. Any numbers in the brackets will be explained at the end. I do hope you all like this story that I worked so hard on!

I don't own anyone in the story. Shelley is not Two-Bit's little sisters name. I put that name because I don't know her real name.

It was Christmas morning. Soda was the first one up he then woke up his baby brother you was sound a sleep.

"Come on Pony get up already! It's Christmas!" Soda said happily, while shaking his brother.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm up! Just stop shaking me Soda!" Pony almost yelled at his brother who had a smuggle look on his face.

"Come on Pony let's go get Darry up!" Soda said starting to acked like alittle kid.

"To late for that, little buddy's." Darry voice entered the room."Merry Christmas little buddy's."

"Merry Christmas, Dar, Soda." Pony said hugging his brothers.

"Yippee! Now that we are all up can we go down staries?" Soda asked letting go of his little brother.

"Sure." Darry said, as Pony let go and got off the bed. The three went down staries to see some presents under the tree that they and the gang had decorated.

Soda ran into the room but only to be held back by Darry. "Hang on little buddy. We have to wait for Dally, Johnny, Steve ,Two-Bit and his sister. She said that she would make us each something."

"Awww fine." Soda pouted and sat on the steps of the staries, with Pony while Darry was watching out for the rest of the gang to show up.

A few minutes latter, their was a noke on the door, then it got kinda cold in the house.

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Shelley said happily, with three round containers in her arms.

"Hey there guys! What took ya'?" Soda asked walking up to the gang.

"Shelley here wanted to finishes up Johnny's percent before we left. Mom's working today, but she gave us are percents yesterday." Two-Bit said, he had rectangle boxes under his arms.

"Can you shut the door? It's getting cold in here." Pony said from the staries.

Everyone came inside and shut the door. They took their cotes and bouts off and everyone went into the living room.

"Shelley why don't you give out your percents first? I want to know what you made everyone." Two-Bit said messing his little sister's hair up.

"Ok!" She got up and gave a round counter to Pony, Soda and Darry."Merry Christmas!" Shelley said smiling at them.

"Thank you Shelley." Darry said looking down at her.

"Yeah, Shelley, thanks." Both Soda and Pony said. Pony was sitting on the floor, with Johnny who had a black eye from his father hitting him just this moring.

The three opened the up to find a chocolate cake with each of the names in them, with red icing.

"Cake!" Soda and Pony yelped, happily. Darry chuckled.

"This looks so good!"Pony said looking at Shelley.

"You made it your self?" Soda asked

"Yup!" Shelley said proudly, she handed Johnny a rectangle box. "Here Johnny."

"Thanks. Better then the one I got this moring." Johnny said as he started to open it. "Mmmmm smells like chocolate chip muffs." When Johnny opened it that's what it was."Thanks Shelley these look grate."

"Your welcome Johnny." She handed Dally one next."Here."

"For me kid?" Dally looked at her.

"Yup. I made everyone something and that means you too."

"Ge thanks kid." Dally said and opened it up."You love cooking don't you kid?"

"Yup." Shelley said nodding her head fast.

"Thought so." Dally took one if the muffs she had made him and ate it."Good. Blueberry?"

Shelley nodded her head."Yup." She went and gave Steve one.

"Thanks kid." Steve said opening it. It was a apple pie.

"Like?" Shelley asked looking at him.

"Yeah."

Shelley smiled and gave the last one to her brother."Mom helped me make yours Two-Bit."

"Thanks, Shell." Two-Bit said and opened it. He he nearly screamed at was in it.

"What's his?" Johnny asked looking at her.

"Micky Mouse, sayin' 'Two-Bit'." Shelley said, they laughed, Two-Bit put his cake down and hugged Shelley.

"Thanks sis!"

"Two...I can't...breath..." Shelley squeak, while her face started to trun blue.

Two-Bit stopped and put her down while still grinning ear to ear.

"Ok, first up is, Darry."Soda said handing his brother a percent.

"Why me?" Darry asked, looking at his little brother.

"Oldest to youngest."

"Fine lets see...To- Superman From-Gang." Darry said looking at the card. Darry opened it. There is side where five new black t-shirts."Ge thanks guys more t-shirts just what I always want." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

They laughed at him,"Two-Bit your next."

Soda handed Two-Bit one.

Two-Bit looked at the name and who it was from."From all of ya'?" The gang nodded.

Two-Bit opened it to a Micky Mouse t-shirt."More Micky!" Two-Bit yelped happily.

"Dally your next." Soda handed him one gift that was kinda small.

"From the gang, thanks." He opened it up to see a picture of all of them when they were kids. Pony and Johnny where on the floor in front of the coutch, Darry, Dally and Two-Bit on the coutch, Soda and Steve where on the arm rest. It was from four years ago.(1) "Thanks guys, where did you get it anyways?"

"Well the frame Pony and Johnny made, Darry and Soda where the ones looking for the picture and seeing is we are all in it we put it from all of us." Two-Bit said, like it was nothing.

Dally took a closer look."Someone else is in the picture too."

"Who?"

"Your sister that is on the back on my head."

"Oh yeah! Shelley had a fear of cameras back then."

Shelley stuck her tong out at him."Will it's the first time I had ever seen any of you in a suit! And I'm in a dress that I look scary in."

"You where four."

"Ok, ok back to the percents!" Soda said happily, handing one to Steve.

"From the gang." Steve said and opened it."Where did you guys get this?"

"We found it while looking for Dally's picture." Soda said looking at his best buddy.

In glass frame was a picture of a little kid Steve, his mom holding him, and his dad behind him.

"Thanks." Steve said, looking at his friends.

"Ok Soda your turn." Pony grabbed one of the percents from under the tree and handed it to Soda.

"Thanks, Pony."

Soda tore it open, to find a picture of four horse with a small girl and a older teen-age girl.

"Hey who are this people and whats with the three horse?" Soda asked confused.

"Will, the teen-age girl is Jenny my cousin, and her daughter with Haley. The horses are, Flame, Micky Mouse and my least favorite Dally. I still can't believe sh named it after me." Dally said somewhat annoyed.

"Your cousin as Micky Mouse!" Soda exclaimed happily with wide eyes.

"Yeah... She even said we can go down and see her." Dally said looking at the Soda who looked really happy.

"Ok Johnnycakes your trun!" Soda said handing one to his friend. It was rather big.

"Thanks guys..." Johnny opened it up to see a new jean-jaket."Grate thanks. I need a new one."

"Yeah we know." Two-Bit joked.

"Pony next is you." Soda handing his brother one of the last percent that was under the tree."You are to hard to buy for Pony."

"Yeah we had a hard time trying to find out what you liked." Darry said looking a his kid brother.

"But we found something...will more like Johnny found it." Dally said.

Pony opened it. It was a paint set with paper. "Thanks, guys."

"One last thing." Soda said pulling out a small bag.

"But everyone got a percent already." Steve said putting the picture in the box.

"Not everyone." Johnny said, he pointed his thumb to Shelley.

"It says, To-Shelley, From-?" Soda handed the bag to Shelley who pulled out a small doll. It had a brown dress, with a white apron, and a brown hat with a smile on her(the dolls) face.

"She's pretty."Shelley said looking at the doll.

"Ok how about we go and get some breakfast?" Darry asked while standing up.

"Ok, I'm starving." Dally said getting up too.

They went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Will it was more like Pony, Soda and Darry made it.

When it was done they called everyone in the kitchen to eat. It was pretty good Christmas. The one thing on everyone mined was who gave Shelley the doll.

Shelley looked in the bag one last time. In side the bag was a locket that was gold along with a note. Shelley looked around to see you could read it for her seeing it was in cursive writing. Johnny and Two-Bit where the only ones in the room. Darry was in the kitchen with Soda and Pony helping making lunch/supper. Steve and Dally where outside having a smoke. Darry baned smoking in the house.

Shelley walked over to Two-Bit."Two-Bit, can you read this?"

"What is it sis?" Two-Bit looking at his sister.

"A card. I can't read it. It's in cursive writing."

"Sorry Shell. I can't read that kinda eather. Ask Johnny." Two-Bit said turning back to Micky Mouse Christmas special.

Shelley went to Johnny."Johnny can you read cursive writing?"

"Kinda. Why?" Johnny asked looking down at her.

"This card was in the bag." Shelley said showing him the card.

"Ok, lets see it." Johnny said taking the card from Shelley.

-Letter+

Dear Shelley

How is my little girl? Daddy sorry he left on you and your brother. I hope you are doing good. I see you on the streets with your brother. I live not to far from your school. Anyway I hope you like this neck less I got you.

Love

Daddy

-End of letter+

Johnny gave it back to Shelley.

"Thanks Johnny." Shelley said quietly.

"So are old man gave Shelley something. He better stay away from her." Two-Bit said under his breath.

"Two why did daddy leave anyway?" Shelley asked looking at Two-Bit.

"I don't know Shelley. I don't know." Two-Bit said looking down at the ground. He new why his father left. But if Shelley knew it would brake her hart.

Shelley looked confused but let it go. She sat down on the floor watching T.V. with Johnny and Two-Bit.

END! I hope you all liked it!

1-ages for Dally's picture he got.

Darry - 16

Two-Bit - 14

Dally - 13

Steve - 13

Soda - 12

Johnny - 12

Pony - 10

Tell me what you think about it!

R&R PLESE!

oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! OR HOILDAYS!


End file.
